


Rainy Night In Rosewood

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Re-imagined [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Arson, F/M, Jaria, PLL Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Lamenting his behavior toward the liars when Jason shows up he sees one liars in particular walking in the rain (crappy description I know. This is a sequel to B29Pairings: Jason/Aria Garrett/Jenna Ian/Melissa Ian/Spencer Ian/Alison (alluded to)Characters: Jason DiLaurentis, Aria MontgomeryCharacters Mentioned: Alison DiLaurentis, Ian Thomas, Garrett Reynolds, Melissa Hastings, Jenna Marshal, Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Mike Montgomery





	Rainy Night In Rosewood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an iconic Ezria scene that I loved even after I grew bored with them and stopped shipping them until the S4 reveal that made me hate anything Ezria including scenes that I still loved even after I became a Jaria fan girl. This is my attempt to rescue one of those scenes for myself and anyone who grew to hate everything Ezria as well by replacing the predator with Jason, also for my purposes this scene takes place after Jason stops by Spencer's after the memorial in 1x08. Hope you like it.  
> PS hope you check out the song that helped influence this On A Rainy Night In Soho by the Pogues, I almost went with Happy When It Rains by Jesus and the Mary Chain, but it didn't set the mood I was looking for before I started this (if you never heard it check it out, it's a great song as is most everything they ever put out)

Jason DiLaurentis sighed why did it have to rain as if today hadn't been depressing enough, without the heavy gray clouds and almost torrential rain, he thought as he drove the rental through the deserted streets of Rosewood, his sister’s memorial had been earlier that day and now it was pouring rain. He ran a hand roughly through his hair in frustration. He was now pretty sure he hadn't handed things well. The memorial for Ali had been their idea wanting a way to honor the girl that had brought the other four together. His parents had sent him in their stead to help with the preparation. Between being put in the position had overwhelmed the young man who had only been clean and sober for less than a year. That combined with what Jason was now almost certain were lies told to him by Alison and Jenna about the events that led to her blindness when he talked to Spencer after the memorial, had been almost too much and he had all but pushed the four girls aside when planning the memorial.

Thinking about it with a clear head, he realized that the firework was something Alison would have done, at the time Spencer and the other three girls would have been too, timid to have planned something like that. He was sure that Alison had something on Jenna that even now she was afraid could come out. Jason also wondered why Toby Cavenaugh would have taken the blame for something that Spencer Hastings had been the mastermind of? A lot of things weren't adding up for Jason. He is sure he made a terrible mistake, especially with Aria.

Jason grits his teeth slamming his palm against the steering wheel. It was bad enough that he had not contacted her since the day he ran into her at Snooker's, she would have been easy enough to track down, even if he would have gone the old-fashioned route and written a letter and sent it through the mail. But, one thing about Jason, when it came to certain things he was a coward and his feelings for his little sister’s friend had always fit into that category. He could still remember the first time he met her after she and Alison became friends that summer. He had known almost immediately that she had a crush on him; his friends Ian Thomas and Garret Reynolds had been quick to notice as well. Luckily, they had enough couth not to make lewd comments in his sister or her friends presence, but as soon as the girls were out of earshot all bets were off. At first her he found it cute if a little embarrassing thanks to his friends, but fast forward three years Aria was no longer a coltish kid, she had started developing even quicker then Alison and by the time she was fourteen she was no longer a cute kid, she was completely gorgeous and her tiny frame was developing curves, she would never be exactly voluptuous, but she was a sexy little package with plenty of curves for her tiny frame with shapely legs he could all too easy imagine wrapped around his waist. Being around her made him nervous, especially when he noticed that Ian and Garrett had started checking her out and staring just a little too long. They had always made lewd suggestions about her to Jason, but they would now add comments that if he didn't go for it they would. But, unlike Ian and Garrett, Jason didn't mess with fourteen year old girls even if the girl in question was making him feel and think things he didn't want. And Aria did exactly that. The summer Alison disappeared had been torturous even dating Cece and the copious amounts of drugs and alcohol he was using hadn't dulled the attraction and feelings he had developed for the girl when he had come back home over winter break. He couldn't escape her; even though he was rarely in the same place with her she haunted his day dreams as well as his nights. Jason was no longer smoking weed and drinking beer he had moved on to hard liquor and even harder drugs during his freshman year of college and by that summer after sophomore year he had lost all control and had spent much of it so wasted that he rarely left his room, but even then, he could not escape Aria.

He may have had a problem messing with fourteen year old girls, but Garrett and Ian had no such qualms, Jason vaguely remembered that Garrett had stated dating Jenna that year while he was attending classes at Hollis and Ian bragging about kissing his girlfriend Melissa's little sister Spencer, wondering how far he could take it, he was also messing with another fourteen year old girl, but Jason had never found out who she was. Occasionally he would catch Ian and Garret both giving him sly glances when they talked about the mystery girl and in sober moments he would wonder if they were talking about Aria. The thought of him touching 'his girl' bothered Jason then he would realize that he had thought of Aria as his girl the he would get wasted to forget her and every other thing that got to him like his parent’s disappointment, his girlfriend’s scheming and nagging, his vindictive little sister and even his friends and things that they were doing like recording young girls in stages of dressing and undressing as well as other private moments of people in their neighborhoods. Jason hated conflict and it was his nature to so escape, during this point in his life getting wasted was his escape.

When he ran into Aria at Snooker's he was weaker than he usually would have been and had he convinced himself she was as mature as most of the girls he went out with even in college. He had never meant for what happened in the bathroom to get that out of hand, but he had lost control until he felt her unbuttoning his jeans and he had snapped back to reality enough to realize he couldn't do what he wanted with her in a bathroom at least. He hadn't realized she was a virgin until he seen her embarrassment when he brought up protection. He had been in awe that she was willing to give her virginity to him. He knew that she had been more than willing, but he wanted it to be special for her, not in the bathroom of a dive bar on a sink and no protection. He was regularly tested now that was sober especially since he had mainlined on several occasions so he knew he was clean, but he had no way to protect her from pregnancy.

When Mike had called, she had looked at him like she would never see him again despite his telling her that she was not a one time trick to him. But, then he got back to college and freaked out because she was still only sixteen and he was still trying to get his shit together, he still wasn't that strong. If Aria hadn't showed up he wasn't sure that he would not have ended up completely wasted. That had been a rough day for him, even if he wouldn't have had to come to Rosewood for his parents, it would have been hard, it had been the one year anniversary of Ali's disappearance; in New Haven, he would've had the support of his NA and AA groups as well as his sponsor, in Rosewood he had no one until Aria had walked in and saved him.

Now with the way he had treated Aria and her friends with the memorial and never trying to contact her he was sure she would never believe she had been nothing more than an afternoon’s distraction. Jason drug his hand roughly through his hair again frustrated with himself and how easily he let himself believe Alison and Jenna. After all Jenna Marshal was not completely unknown to him and he remembered that she could be as vindictive as manipulative as Alison and his sister had hated her because of this, it made it impossible for Alison to control her, but what did Ali have over the girl that she was still so afraid of that she would play nice where Alison was concerned, to place the blame on Spencer and the others claiming they had forced Alison to help and then force her to cover for them instead of tell the truth to the police, it had to be something huge to the blind girl. Whatever it was, it sent an innocent kid to juvie and made him a total outcast in this town.

Jason barely seen the one traffic light in the middle of town through his foggy window and the pouring rain and shook his head as he seen it turn red, his was the only car on the deserted streets and sidewalk until he seen a lone figure walking with not even an umbrella for protection. As he pulled closer to the traffic light he looked over at the person idiotic enough to be walking in this weather and his eyes met Aria's big hazel eyes. Their eyes never lost contact as his car slowly drove past. And stopping at the light Jason closed his eyes in defeat, he turned down the Pogues MP3 he had been playing from the radio before reaching across to open the passenger door for her, for a moment she just stood there looking at him, a to-go coffee cup clutched in one hand, she clung to the soaked purse thrown over her shoulder with her other hand. heavy rain battered her already drenched hair and clothes and for a moment he thought she was going to refuse to get in. She turned to look down the street as if to make sure no one else was coming for her and then still almost reluctantly she walked toward his car and climbed in. She quickly closed the door then looked at him and said a quick, "Thanks." Before turning to stare straight ahead, the light turned green, but he didn't move forward as he was still staring at her with brooding green eyes. Aria turned to tell him the light had changed her lips parting to form the words and Jason lost control his hands shot into her wet hair and his lips pressed into her cold rain wet lips.

At first, he was afraid she wouldn't respond, but then he felt the soaked material of her jacket dampening the material of his shirt as she would an arm around his neck and then she was kissing him back her mouth opening for him and her tongue sliding against his and into his mouth. Jason changed the angle of his head trying to deepen the kiss, frustrated that the console between them prevented him from getting closer to her. After a few minutes, he pulled his mouth from hers so they could catch their breath his warm cheek against hers still cold, damp cheek. "I'm so sorry!" His voice held a pleading quality.

She leaned back from him placing the cup in the holder a questioning look in her eyes as though she didn't know what he was apologizing for. "God, Aria, I'm sorry for the way I treated you guys this week, I'm sorry I let myself get taken in so easily, but I'm most sorry because I was too much of a coward to figure out a way to contact you after what happened the other day."

Aria caressed his firm cheek and jawline "I never expected you to contact me Jason," her smile was slightly sad, but confused, " you never asked for my phone number or anything." She finished with a small shrug and Jason felt like an ass. At the time, he hadn't even thought to ask for her phone number, no wonder she hadn't expected to her from him. He had thought his telling her that he didn't want their first time together to be in a bathroom was enough for her to understand that she was not a one-time thing to him. He hadn't taken her inexperience when it come to love, sex and relationships into account. "The way you treated us and tossed our suggestions aside like they were nothing did hurt, I was actually surprised that you wanted us to say anything at the memorial today?"

Jason lifted Aria across the console and into his lap having completely forgotten he was stopped in the middle of town at a traffic light and if it weren't for the mere fact that they were the only two people who had been idiotic enough to brave the weather on what was apparently a lazy Friday evening after Ali's memorial in Rosewood, Jason would have a line of angry motorists behind him. As it was the one car that had pulled up behind him just drove around the couple since there were no other vehicles on the road.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder breathing in the scent of lavender and vanilla, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm so sorry." He said in a muffled voice and Aria circled her arms around his neck, her cheek against his silky hair. Finally, he pulled away enough to look into her eyes. "I never meant for you to think you were only a one-time thing, I told you remember.?" He looked searchingly into her eyes as Aria thought back to everything that was said and when he seen her eyes widen he knew she remembered his words. "I wasn't thinking with my brain completely that day and forgot I didn't have your number" he told her with a self-conscious smile. "As for this week and my behavior, I was a complete ass. Can you forgive me for that?"

"Yeah you were a complete ass." Laughing softly, she leaned into his lips kissing then whispering against his lips "but I forgive you." And then she quickly moves off his lap and into her seat carefully, buckling her seatbelt "now let's get out of the middle of the street before you cause a traffic jam." She said jokingly she had noticed a car driving past in the opposite direction reminding her where they were.

Jason blushed. He cleared his throat as he pulled at his now damp clothes trying to act calm he asked "Do you have to go home?" He put the car into gear and began to drive again.

"No I was heading to the book store when it started raining, I can stay in there for hours digging through the stacks and boxes so no one expects me back for several hours. Do you want to dig through the stacks with me?" she asked teasingly.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "If that's what you want to do than I'm game, but I was hoping we could go somewhere a lot more private." Jason reached for Aria's hand holding it as he drove toward the used bookstore Aria was talking about.

Aria swallowed a little nervously, "Jason lets go somewhere a lot more private." Suddenly the rain didn't seem some depressing, the pounding rhythm on the roof almost jovial sounding now. Jason was happy it had rained if it hadn't the streets and sidewalks wouldn't have been deserted and he would not have been driving so slow down Main Street and he might not have seen Aria

Fin


End file.
